This invention relates to containers for liquids, particularly beverages, which include a reclosable top or cap, and which can be applied to various standard types of cans and the like by use of known interlock curl attachment systems.
The current known forms of easy open container end, using a tear-open pour panel operated by an integral or "attached" tab, while universally acceptable in more affluent societies, particularly in the beer/beverage market, is somewhat of a luxury convenience item. These can be recycled insofar as they are constructed primarily of aluminum, but despite many efforts a successful reclosable device or mechanism, particularly one built into the original container, has not been given favor in the marketplace, for a number of reasons. Such containers have thus been relegated to use as one time, throw-away packaging, and they are not capable of keeping fluid contents secure while permitting intermittent partial dispensing of the contents after initial opening.
Prior to, and during the introduction of, easy-open can ends, a form of container was available having a generally frusto-conical top on a can body and provided with a non-reclosable crown-type cap. Some of those even had a separate reclosable cover threaded to a neck and covering the crown-type cap which was to be discarded once opened, as typified by the disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 2,337,616. These containers, for various reasons, failed to maintain market acceptance.
Thus, there is still a need for a reclosable container for fluids which, as part of the original container construction or assemblage, can be reclosed to retain part of the contents under sealed conditions. The mouth construction of such containers is also more acceptable than easy-open containers for direct drinking of the container contents.
Such a reclosable feature has become available in plastic (non-metallic) containers (ordinarily blow-molded) for carbonated beverages, in both two liter and smaller one-half liter (0.59 ml) sizes. Such containers have a frangible sealed and resealable screw-on cap molded of a suitable plastic, but loss of carbonation through the plastic body materials, resulting in lower shelf life of the product and difficulty in recycling same has impaired widespread acceptance of such plastic containers.
Thus, there is a marketplace need for containers for fluids, and particularly liquids under pressure (e.g. the beer/beverage containers) which have the reclosable feature and which can be constructed of metal, preferably aluminum.